Specially designed and configured inflatable air mattresses for providing a comfortable and healthy resting or sleeping environment for pregnant women have a long history of development. As is well known, as a pregnancy progresses a woman's ability to find a comfortable resting position on conventional mattresses decreases significantly. In past years, this has led to the development of many types of mattresses having a suitably located central cavity to accommodate the distended abdomen. However, the degree and orientation of abdomen expansion changes dramatically over time, and a mattress with a more or less static cavity size, or other fixed attributes, cannot provide the needed comfort and other health benefits for the full range of development.
In recent years, air mattresses of various types have been proposed, some of which have moved the pregnancy mattress art in useful directions. The basic ability of a variably inflatable air mattress does allow for a certain amount of dynamic accommodation over time.